


Sanji x Male!Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [11]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Sanji x Male!Reader

Request by TonyTonyChoppah

———

Was it because of your charm? Was it greater than his own? Was it your (H/C) locks that complimented your face? Or those shining (E/C) orbs? He couldn't figure it out. Sanji paced around the kitchen, cigarette between his fingers as he blows out puffs of smoke. He glanced out the window on the kitchen door to see you, laughing and talking with Nami and Robin. Your smile was contagious with the girls as the orange haired woman pecked your cheek repeatedly, giggling.

Sanji let out a groan of frustration as his heart pace sped up, watching you smile. He didn't understand.

At first, he was jealous of how much time the girls spent with you. Now, his heart twisted at how much time you spent with them. And he doesn't know why. He tried fawning over the girls more, trying to get the feeling with either of them. But it didn't work.

He figured if he could understand why the females of the ship were so attracted to you in the first place, he could mimic the qualities and earn the affection of them, and in return he'd get the feeling with them. Since you came on the ship, he'd been confused and a wreck inside. He lit a new cigarette with the small flame of the dying one, then putting it out to smoke the newer one.

Why would his heart jump for you instead of Nami or Robin? As he continued to pace around, he heard the door open.

"Hey, Sanji?" When you said his name, he felt his heart lighten of previous burdens he couldn't get off his chest.

"Oh, (Y/N). Did you need something?"

You hummed yes. "I was gonna ask what's going to be for dinner, and if you needed any help."

Sanji didn't notice before, but it was growing near the time when dinner was usually served. "Oh, yes. Sure, I'd love help, really. I wasn't really thinking about dinner, so it'll be later," he replied, hastily grabbing various pans and ingredients.

You chuckled. "You're the cook, maybe you should think about it a bit more," you joked. "I'll go tell cap, then I'll be right back to help."

The blonde nodded, starting to chop some fish. When you returned, he immediately put you to work. Cooking pasta, cutting vegetables, mixing things, and other smaller tasks. At last, dinner is finished and Sanji called everyone in.

"That went fast," you noted, taking some of the food you helped prepare. "It's good as always Sanji!" you said with a mouthful of food. After you swallow, you're able to talk more again. "You always make the best food," you complimented, grabbing more food before Luffy got the chance to snatch it all.

The rest of the crew agreed in their own signature way, but to Sanji it didn't mean as much. You always complimented him, and it swelled his heart. He smiled. "Thanks, everyone. Pleasure to cook for you."

Your heart fluttered for a moment before being sunk.

"Especially glad you like it, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" shouted the chef.

"Shaddup, ero-cook!"

"Oi, you shut it, marimo bastard!"

Their common bickering continues, louder and more annoying than usual for you, already being in a down mood.

"Both of you, shut up, calm down, and just eat," you growled. Zoro, being a close friend of yours already, lets out a small tsk with a sour, reluctant attitude but does so nonetheless.

Sanji, on the other hand, rejected the idea. "He started it," he retorted childishly. "So what's so wrong about finishing it? Oi, grassy idiot, what happened to your stupid swordsman's pride? Does it not include when you know you're going to lose?"

"Sanji, calm down," Nami soothed, her being too tired to yell much.

He apologized obnoxiously, and you had to hold back Zoro as he started to pick yet another fight. "Can't you two get along for literally just one day?" you groaned. "God, it's getting annoying."

"You'll get used to it in a little more time," Nami sighed.

"Hopefully," you responded with a seemingly perfect smile. The rest of the dinner went relatively smoothly. Everyone focused a little more on eating, as you've found out first hand it requires quite a bit of focus and reflexes when eating with Luffy.

After dinner finished, everyone split up to do their own thing. You stayed and help Sanji clean up.

"Where'd you learn to cook, anyway?" you asked, making conversation with the blonde as you dry dishes.

"A place called the Baratie. The old geezer of an owner, Zeff, taught me since I was a kid," he replied, pride lacing his tone.

"Must be a great cook," you commented.

He sighed. "Yeah, he is. I wonder how he's doing," he said honestly. "Taught me everything I know, really. Even how to fight! And how to be a gentleman to ladies," he laughed. "So where'd you learn your charm, eh?"

"Dunno, it's a natural thing I guess," you smirked. "Even the guys like me," you half joked.

Sanji laughed dryly. "That so? I guess that's a thing."

You snorted. "I bet I could charm even you, the lady-loving gentleman."

"Hah. Try it," he challenged, hiding the small pink that dared creep on his face with other thoughts.

You set the plate you were drying down as you quickly dried your hands. You flipped him around and pinned him between the counter and you with your arms. With a smirk, you looked down on the blonde who averts his eyes to the ground.

With two fingers, you lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at your entrancing, (E/C) eyes that shined in the faint light that entered through the window. "Now, don't look away, my dear Sanji."

The way his name danced off your tongue had him flushed. He searched for words in response, managing only displaced syllables.

"It seems you can't talk much. Shall I see what's the matter myself?" you teased, smirk growing as you leaned in, your foreheads touching. Without a second thought, or a first one for that matter, you pushed in further, closing your eyes.

Your slightly chapped lips craved for Sanji's smoother ones that complied willfully with your actions. The connection lasted only a few seconds before you pulled away.

"Ah, sorry, forgot you didn't swing that way," you apologized, backing up. "I mean, I did charm ya," you add, trying to lighten the odd tension, though it only adds more awkwardness. You step back further and rub the back of your neck.

"It's fine," he whispered. His heart rammed in his chest, begging his mind to act on the situation. Unable to resist the pleads of his heart, he grabbed your wrist and brought you in, though he had to stand on his toes a little to reach your lips.

Shocked but pleased, you smirked into the kiss, moving your lips in sync with him. It went on like that for what felt like forever before the kiss was broken. After a moment, you finally gathered the courage to talk to the embarrassed man.

"Hey, Sanji. I love you, you know that?" you said with a lopsided grin. His eyes shoot up to yours, hopeful. "I mean it."

Sanji's voice came wispy, but strong.

"I love you too."


End file.
